The Gift of Hope
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Buffy learns that evil comes in humans too...


Gift of Hope  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
October 1, 1999  
  
Disclaimer:Do I own the characters, setting, or overlying plot of BTVS? Would I still be a   
poor college student if I did? The answer to both is no. BTVS is owned by Joss,   
Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. All I own is a ratty pair of Adidas, the   
computer I wrote this on, a few Megadeth CDs, and this story. So if you want to   
sue me, you won't get much, in fact you probably spend more on the lawyers   
then you'll bleed outta me.   
  
Category:B/X, Touch of W/O, and G/Other at the end.  
  
Spoilers:None.  
  
Warnings:Spousal, and Child Abuse content.  
  
Summary:Buffy sees something horrible that changes her and Xander's relationship.  
  
Dedication:To those who have to deal with these horrible things in their lives, and those who   
have the courage to escape or battle the people who have abused them. Also to   
my parents, who have thankfully never raised a hand to me of each other in   
anger.   
  
The Gift of Hope  
  
Buffy walked down the street after her patrol, no Vamps tonight, just a whole lotta cold weather.   
She shivered and pulled her coat tighter around herself. It was just another ten minutes back to   
campus and her very warm, very empty new dorm room. She and Willow pounced on an opening   
in one of the upperclassmen dorms over the Christmas break, and got a much larger, two-room   
dorm with their OWN bathroom. Willow was at Oz's, who had returned over the break as well,   
for the weekend leaving Buffy with a big quiet empty dorm room. She smiled at the thought of it,   
she and Willow got along well, but sometimes it was good to be alone. Especially, when she   
wanted to put Riley Finn out of her head.   
  
Riley, who knew such a sweet seeming guy, could be such a schmuck once he started dating her?   
She noticed Xander's house up ahead, she was definitely glad to have him around. He had   
happily listened to her piss and moan about Riley trying to turn their third date into a meeting of   
the "Riley Finn Self-appreciation society," and later a wrestling match. He just sat there quietly   
listening and offering comfort. She even suspected that when Riley had come up to her the next   
day with a cut lip, apologizing for being a jerk that Xander had gone and had a talk with Riley   
himself.  
  
She walked by his house and glanced through the front window as she did. What she saw was so   
horrible that her first impulse was to throw up. Xander's father had hit his own son. Her heart   
stopped as the drunken haymaker connected with Xander's jaw, and her anger boiled as Xander   
tumbled backwards from the impact.  
  
She had never truly understood anger until that moment. She thought she did, she had been angry   
so many times before. This was different; she understood anger at this moment. She could   
understand why people killed people. It was a revelation, and it drove her actions.   
  
With an animal growl she charged for the front door. She kicked the door, it cracked under her   
boot, and the doorframe splintered. Xander's father looked up in shock, his hand was at his belt   
pulling it free to continue his assault on his son. Mrs. Harris cowered in the corner, her lip   
bloodied and her eye was rapidly swelling. Mr. Harris seemed to recover from her entrance,   
"Who the Hell do you think you are, bitch!?!"   
  
Buffy looked him straight in the eye, "I'm the 'bitch' who's gonna kick your ass if you touch   
either of them one more time." Her voice was cold and deadly.  
  
He snorted, and pulled his belt out of his pants. "You've interfered, so I'm gonna kick your ass.   
Then I'll go back to beating the boy." He crossed the living room in three strides. He cocked   
back the belt as he did, and let it fly. Buffy stepped into the blow, and caught the belt. She   
wrenched the belt from him. Her other forearm came crashing across his jaw, staggering him.   
She kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to smash into the couch. Dropping the belt,   
she jumped onto his chest, and brought her fist back to finish him off. How fitting that a Slayer   
would take down a monster so horrible that he could hit not only his wife, but his own child as   
well.   
  
As her fist was about to descend, ending his miserable existence she felt a hand catch her arm.   
She turned to see Xander, blood flowing from his lip and tears in his eyes. "Buffy, no…" His   
voice was so small, so weak, her rage deflated immediately. "Please, don't…"  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. She looked back to Mrs. Harris, "Come   
on, you're getting away from him." Mrs. Harris stood and hurried to the door.  
  
***  
  
Buffy lead them towards her Mother's house. The three walked in silence until they came upon   
Buffy's home. She lead them in, Buffy's mother called from the kitchen, "Buffy, is that you?"  
  
Her mother's jaw dropped at the scene before her, a bloodied Xander and an older woman with   
what will no doubt be a severe black eye flanked Buffy. They both looked like they were a   
moment away from tears. Buffy turned to them, "Go sit down, I'll be right with you."  
  
They walked into the living room and Buffy turned back to her trying very hard not to cry.   
"Buffy, what's wrong?"  
  
"He hit them, mom. He hit them, and I saw him hit him!" She threw herself into Joyce's arms.   
Joyce held Buffy while she composed herself.  
  
"His father hit them." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes, I didn't know where to take them, so I…" Buffy trailed off, she could see the confusion on   
her daughter's face.  
  
"Shh, I understand. It's gonna be alright Buffy, you did the right thing." She led her daughter   
into the living room. They found Mrs. Harris in tears, curled up on the end of the couch while   
Xander had his back turned just staring out the front window. Joyce went to Xander's mother and   
tried to comfort her.   
  
Buffy walked up to Xander slowly, she caught a glimpse of his reflection and she could see the   
tracks running down his cheek. Her voice was as comforting as she could make it considering a   
touch of anger at his father was still there. "Xander?" He didn't move. She was standing behind   
him, her hands had reached up and were touching his shoulders trying to send him some of her   
strength. "Do you want to talk about it?" He only shook his head, "What do you want?"  
  
His response was to walk out the door. Buffy followed him out the door. He got to the end of the   
walkway before he stopped. Buffy walked up to him, "Xander?"  
  
He turned around, "Can we just go somewhere?"  
  
She tried to smile but it didn't quite happen. "Sure, where?"  
  
"I don't care, I just need to be somewhere else." Buffy took his hand and they started walking   
towards campus.   
  
A short while later they were at Buffy's dorm room. Buffy unlocked the door and let him   
through, he walked inside and stood in the middle of the room. Buffy took in the slope of his   
shoulders, and aura of defeat coming off him. His father had broken him, and it broke her heart.   
Buffy turned him around, she noticed the line of dried blood on his chin, which ran all the way   
down his throat. "Sit down, I'm gonna get a wash cloth." Xander nodded but made no attempt to   
move, Buffy guided him to her bed and sat him down. She went into the bathroom, wet a   
washcloth, and went back to Xander. She was about to wipe the blood off his chin but paused.   
  
She looked at him, "Do you want to do this yourself?" He didn't move, didn't speak, it scared   
her. His eyes, normally bright and full of mirth, were dull and haunted. She began to wipe at the   
blood tenderly, trying to convey how much she cared through touch because he wasn't ready to   
speak. She wiped the blood from his throat, up his chin, and very lightly, so as not to hurt him,   
wiped his lip.   
  
She then moved onto the dried tears on each cheek, as she finished cleaning him up, his bottom   
lip began to tremble. She looked into his eyes, and watched them fill, she felt her own eyes grow   
full. A single tear escaped his right eye and fell down his cheek. Buffy acted on impulse and   
kissed the tear away. "No one has every taken care of me before…" His voice trailed off. More   
tears escaped, and she wiped them away lovingly.  
  
"Shh, it's alright Xander, you're safe now. You don't have hold it in anymore." Her voice was   
full of pain for him. Her words seemed to open the floodgates, he crumpled and began to wail   
away eighteen years of torment and sorrow. Buffy pulled him over to her and guided his face   
into her shoulder. She held him for a long time, making comforting sounds and rubbing his back.   
He composed himself, she held him out at arm's length. He made no attempt to play off his   
outburst, no macho cover-up, merely a small smile to say 'thank you.'  
  
Buffy pulled him back to her for another hug. When they separated, Buffy looked into his eyes,   
and smiled. "I was always here to take care of you Xander, all you ever had to do was ask."   
Xander's face twisted and tears escaped his eyes again. She pulled his face down into her   
shoulder again.  
  
Why was it that Xander had to suffer? Why couldn't he have parents that could see how special   
he was, and love him for it? For all her strength, and all the abilities her role as the Slayer gave   
her, she couldn't stop this from happening to him, and it tore her apart. Here was a guy who was   
smart, and funny, and kind, and handsome, and a thousand other things. He deserved people who   
loved him. But fate had dealt him this, a father who took away the easiest thing to give your   
child, your love. It was wrong, why couldn't his father love him like she did? It was strange that   
at a moment like this, she would realize she was in love with him. She accepted it as fact none-  
the-less. She couldn't help a small smile, she loved him, and now she would help his soul heal.   
She kissed the top of his head.  
  
Xander sniffed a few times, he was about to speak when Buffy quieted him with a finger. "It's   
okay. We'll talk about it when you're ready, you need some rest right now. Stay here." She   
returned to the bathroom and changed for bed. When she came back, Xander was sitting on   
Willow's bed pulling his shoes off. Buffy turned down the covers and Xander started to lie down   
on the other bed. "Xander?"  
  
Xander looked up from his shoes, "Yes?" His voice was ragged.  
  
"What are you doing?" He looked at her, questions forming in his eyes. She smiled reassuringly   
and patted her bed. Xander sat there dumbly for a moment. "Xander please, sleep next to me?"   
She walked around the bed and took his hand, pulling him towards her. She sat him down and he   
slid under the covers. She got into bed and laid down with him her head resting on his chest. It   
was a tight fit for two people on a one-person bed. She wrapped her legs around his and draped   
an arm across his stomach. As she tried to get comfortable she pressed into him, she couldn't   
stop the contented sigh that escaped her lips.   
  
She felt him tense at their contact, she ran a hand across his chest. "Shh, it's okay. Just go to   
sleep." She listened to his breathing as it slowed and became more regular. Once she was sure   
he was asleep, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you." Then she drifted off to sleep   
herself.  
  
***  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning around ten, not completely rested. Xander did not sleep well the   
night before he was plagued by nightmares. On more than one occasion she had to hold him and   
softly reassure him until he quieted again. She slowly untangled herself from him and slid out of   
bed. She stood at the side of the bed watching him sleep. It was the first time he'd been peaceful.   
The arm that Buffy was resting on was half-hanging off the bed, his other was across his stomach.   
His head was pitched back, causing his mouth to remain slightly open. It took all of her self-  
control not to kiss him, instead she leaned down and smoothed his hair back. She walked out   
front to the main room and turned on the television on a low volume level.  
  
Buffy picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number, the phone rang twice before she   
picked it up. Hello?  
  
Buffy made sure to keep her voice down when she said, "Hi mom."  
  
I'm glad you called Buffy. Xander's mother was worried about him.  
  
A snore came from the other room, Buffy looked over her shoulder and felt a grin pull at her   
mouth. "He's here mom, he's asleep right now."  
  
Is he all right?  
  
"He had a rough night, but he's okay now. How's his mom?"  
  
Sleeping in your room right now. After she calmed down, we called the police and filed a   
report. You actually hit him?  
  
Buffy flushed in embarrassment, "I did. Are the police going to come over here?"  
  
No, his mother explained how you came to their defense. They do want you and Xander to go   
down and make a report though. They want you to speak with Sergeant Davis. He's handling the   
case.  
  
Buffy looked back towards Xander again, it would be hard for him to talk about things. "What's   
going to happen now?"  
  
The Police picked up Mr. Harris last night. I'm taking her to a lawyer Monday to file for   
divorce. Buffy, you two left in such a hurry, is he all right?  
  
She sighed sadly, "He was in pretty bad shape last night mom. He hasn't even talked about it   
yet." She heard Xander stir she lowered her voice. "Listen mom, he's up I'll call later."  
  
Okay Buffy, Bye.  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone and went back to the bedroom. She found Xander sitting up   
slowly, holding the arm she had slept on. Buffy smiled at him, he hadn't noticed her yet. He ran   
a hand through his hair, causing it to go slightly wild. The urge to kiss him was becoming harder   
to fight. "Good Morning Xander." She was surprised to hear the seductive tone in her own   
voice. She inhaled deeply, controlling the hormones buzzing very interesting ideas in her mind.  
  
Xander was oblivious to her tone. He yawned out a greeting of his own. He swung his legs out   
and planted them on the floor.   
  
Her legs mutinied and took her to the bed. She sat next to him and crossed her legs very slowly.   
Her hand threatened to come to rest on his thigh but she stopped herself.  
  
Fortunately for Buffy, Xander was far too busy rolling the kinks out of his neck to notice her   
internal war. "Neck hurting?" Buffy was pleasantly surprised at the neutral tone in her voice.  
  
Xander looked at her and smiled to say yes, Buffy fought down a blush when he smiled. "Yeah, a   
small price to pay to spend the night here though."  
  
Her hormones won the battle just long enough for her to say, "I could help you out."  
  
Xander smiled in gratitude, obviously still unaware of her internal war. "Thank you."  
  
Buffy, still driven by the urge to touch him moved into position behind him. Her hands trembled   
as she reached up and touched his neck. She began to knead the muscles of his neck. Xander   
groaned in pleasure. "Buffy, you're a God send."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's me. Buffy, the Vampire slaying masseuse." She tried to laugh, but it came out   
strangled.  
  
"You okay?" Concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Buffy tried to think of other things. That was a mistake, she lost her control   
along with her concentration. Her hands wandered away from his neck to his shoulders. Without   
thinking, she nuzzled into his neck.  
  
She was vaguely aware of Xander squeaking in surprise. "Buffy?"   
  
Hormones in complete control, Buffy merely said. "Shh Xander, it's okay." She reached around   
to rub his chest, and pressed against him. She kissed her way up the side of his neck, and   
tenderly bit his ear. Her left hand traveled down his arm and interlaced her fingers with his.   
Completely taking control, she broke their contact to turn him around.  
  
Xander eyes were filled with questions, lust, and joy. Lost in the moment, she leaned forward   
and kissed him, Xander whimpered slightly. She all but forced her tongue into his mouth, eagerly   
exploring his mouth. She tangled her hands in his hair, she felt his arms wrap around her and pull   
her to him. Not quite willing to relinquish control of the situation, she pulled her hands out of his   
hair and pushed him down to the bed. She straddled him, then interlaced her fingers with his.   
She descended upon him stopping mere inches from his lips. She moved to his ear instead, "I   
love you, Xander."  
  
She heard him squeak. She pulled back to see his face. His mouth moved soundlessly, confusion   
ran rampant in his eyes. One word escaped his lips, "How?"  
  
She kissed his forehead, "Is it so hard to believe? That I could love you?" He nodded, it hurt her   
some. "I love you Xander, and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving it to you, I will."   
She kissed him again, this time tenderly, her emotions coming through. She pulled away, and   
rained kisses on his face, wanting to taste every inch of his face. Between kisses, she almost   
chanted. "I love you. I love you, I love you IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou…"   
  
Her chanting kisses were stopped by his response, "I love you too."   
  
She pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Really?"  
  
Xander nodded, "Yes, for as long as I've known you. You knocked me head over heels,   
literally." She laughed recalling Willow's tale of Xander crashing into a steel railing after seeing   
her for the first time. Xander smiled, "You love me?" Buffy nodded, a smirk formed on his face.   
"Prove it."  
  
"Gladly," Was all she said before capturing his mouth in hers…  
  
***  
  
The rest became a blur, while she couldn't remember what happened. She would forever   
remember the feelings. He had worshipped her body, and she his. Their souls came together   
along with their bodies. He had made her feel beautiful, so beautiful that she wanted to weep.   
They had made love again and again, finally crashing in a heap. Buffy settled in his arms, feeling   
safe and content. She glanced at her alarm clock, it was after four. She snuggled into his chest,   
and placed kisses on him.  
  
"Buffy?" She smiled at the way his chest vibrated when he spoke.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Not to sound paranoid, but do you really love me?"  
  
Buffy sighed, slid up him, and looked him right in the eye. "Xander, after all that, how can you   
ask that again? I love you, I love you more than I ever thought possible to love anyone. Why   
can't you believe me?"  
  
Tears formed in his eyes, "Because… because, no one ever has told me that before and meant it."  
  
"Xander…"  
  
"They haven't, my father told me he loved me once when I was young, but he didn't. My mother   
never said it, Cordelia… Faith… Anya… not even Willow… So, a part of me is afraid that when   
you say you love me, you're only waiting to hurt me again." Tears fell down his cheeks.  
  
Buffy felt tears stinging her eyes. "Xander, I know they hurt you, I know it has to rip you apart   
inside for your own father to b… to do what he did. And I know that I've hurt you before, but I'd   
never, NEVER do anything to hurt you again. It'd be like hurting myself. I'm going to say this   
one more time, and you are going to promise to believe me. Okay?" She smiled through her   
tears. "You promise?"  
  
He nodded, "I promise."  
  
"AleXander Harris, I, Buffy Summers, am completely and insanely in love with you. I couldn't   
love you more if I tried, and I've tried. Do you understand me?" He nodded. She kissed away   
his tears. "Good. Now, let me just lay here and enjoy you." Just as she settled back into his   
arms, she heard the front door open and Willow call out. She groaned, "You've got to be   
KIDDING me" then yelled towards the door. "GO AWAY!"  
  
"Buffy, it's Willow. We were supposed to meet for dinner remember?" Was the door muffled   
response.  
  
She heard and felt Xander chuckle, "She's gonna find out sooner or later…"  
  
Buffy sighed angrily, "JUST A MINUTE!" She kissed Xander on the forehead before getting out   
of bed.  
  
She searched for the sweatpants she had long ago discarded. She turned to find him just watching   
her, a lopsided grin on his face, which she found enticing enough to forget all about her friend   
waiting at the door. Picking up the sweatpants and putting a foot through she asked, "What?   
Wait, let me guess, 'I'm just admiring the view.'"  
  
"Well… yeah." The grin became a wolf-like smile. "And if you don't get dressed quick,   
Willow's gonna have to wait a few hours longer."   
  
Buffy flushed with a cross between embarrassment and excitement. "Get dressed Xander."  
  
Xander tossed off a three-finger salute, "Yes ma'am."   
  
They quickly dressed and went out to the front room. Xander sat on the couch.  
  
Willow sat on her desk and Oz sat in the chair. Xander noticed the Werewolf sniffing the air.   
His eyes fell on Xander, and a knowing smirk crossed his face for just a moment. Willow waved   
at Xander, "Hey Xander. What are you doing here?"  
  
Xander opened his mouth to answer but Buffy cut him off. "Xander stayed the night last night.   
He's been having problems at home."  
  
Willow looked at Xander with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry Xander," She turned back to   
Buffy. "I called like three times today, where have you been?"   
  
Buffy sat down next to Xander, and took his hand. "Well… Willow… It's kinda hard to   
explain…" She flushed with embarrassment, and Xander suddenly found his feet fascinating.  
  
Willow's looked at the pair with confusion on her face. "I… What's so hard to explain?"  
  
Oz decided to help Buffy out. "Willow, I think Buffy and Xander…" He whispered into   
Willow's ear. Willow's jaw dropped in surprise and several emotions crossed her face. So many,   
that Buffy couldn't read them all.  
  
When Willow regained the power of speech, all she asked was, "How long?"  
  
"This Morning was the first time."  
  
"Wow, this is really fresh news huh?" They all sat in silence, digesting the news that Xander and   
Buffy had taken a new direction in their relationship.  
  
Oz was the first to speak, "I know we all have a lot of thinking to do, but is anyone else hungry?"   
They all nodded. "Why don't Willow and I come back in an hour, and we'll go eat then?" Buffy   
and Xander nodded. Oz stood while pulling Willow to her feet they left quietly.  
  
Xander turned to Buffy, "Well, things could have gone worse."  
  
Buffy smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, so do you want to take a shower?"  
  
Xander looked at her, then an evil smile formed on his face. "Sure, but we should conserve   
water."  
  
Buffy feigned innocence, then traced lazy circles on Xander's shirt. "Oh, how can we do that?"  
  
Xander ran a hand across his jaw, pretending to be lost in thought. "Ah, I know…" He jumped   
up, and slung Buffy over his shoulder.  
  
Buffy laughed, "Xander!" Seeing that she was facing one of her favorite parts of Xander she   
retaliated.  
  
Xander yelped, "Buffy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe you just bit my ass!"  
  
"You obviously haven't seen your ass then."  
  
"Buffy, compliments will get you everywhere." Xander started walking to the bathroom still   
carrying his prize.  
  
"In that case Xander; you are the kindest, most wonderful, bestest guy in the whole wide   
universe. You're my hero, and the wind beneath my wings."  
  
"Down Slayer, we only have an hour to get ready."  
  
Xander turned on the water then he set her down. Buffy stuck out her lip in an over-exaggerated   
pout. "But Xander, You said you'd take me everywhere if I complimented you." She batted her   
eyelashes pathetically.  
  
Xander smiled, then leaned down towards her… and pushed Buffy into the tub. Buffy cried out   
at the betrayal, and reached out for Xander. Xander barely avoided her reach, quickly stripped   
and jumped in the shower with her.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, brushing out her wet hair. She looked over at Xander, he was tying his   
shoes while humming an unknown tune. She glanced towards the shower where her wet PJs   
hung on the shower rod. She looked back at Xander, sharing the shower, and actually cleaning   
was an exercise in self-control on both their parts. He still had that same smug look he had on his   
face when he pushed her into the tub. She couldn't decide whether to slap that look off his face,   
or kiss him.  
  
Instead she decided to vent, "You're a jerk Xander."  
  
"You're not still mad about the surprise laundry, are you?" She just looked at him angrily.   
"C'mon Buffy, I'm sorry." Buffy was unaffected, so Xander jumped straight to the big guns. He   
began to kiss the underside of her chin, and saying "sorry" between kisses.  
  
It didn't take long for Xander to achieve the desired affect Buffy started giggling as she gave into   
Xander's apologizing. "Dammit Xander, I'm supposed to be mad at you!"  
  
Xander pulled back, "I know, that's why I'm fighting dirty."  
  
Xander began to kiss her neck, "Xander, I'm… still… mad… yeah right there." The last three   
words came out in a deep sigh, her voice had surprised her, it didn't sound like her at all. Xander   
had found what he would later refer to as "The Magic Spot" she melted when he kissed that spot   
on her neck. She began to push Xander onto the bed while untying her robe when there was a   
knock on the door. "Arrgh… It's like they know!" Buffy stood up and proceeded to get dressed   
quickly. She put on jeans, a mid-drift shirt and Xander's button-down shirt, which she tied off   
cause she had popped all the buttons off as she ripped it open to take it off.  
  
Xander smiled when he saw her wearing it. "Nice, I can't wear it anymore. Cause somebody   
wasn't patient enough to just un-button it." He folded his arms and gave her a mock-disappointed   
look.  
  
Buffy just looked at him. "I seem to remember it turning you on when I did it." She turned and   
headed for the door.  
  
All Xander could say was, "She's got a point." Then followed her out front.   
  
Buffy got to the door and opened it, Willow was standing there with Oz. "Why did you knock?"  
  
Willow just smiled, "We wanted to make sure we didn't catch you in a naked place."  
  
Xander bit down on his laughter, Oz smirked, and Buffy turned red. "Oh… Well… We… Can   
we just go?"  
  
Willow held her arm out, indicating Buffy could take the lead. The others followed her out.  
  
***  
  
The foursome was at the pizza parlor near campus sitting at a booth. They had ordered and were   
waiting now. Willow spoke first, "So, are you going to date now?"  
  
Xander looked at Buffy, it was entirely up to her. If he had his way, they'd be standing in a   
chapel by this point, saying their vows. He knew she was the one, no time dating would be   
needed. Any decisions were on her part to be made. That's when she said everything he hoped   
to hear, "I'm in love with him Will. Dating is used to figure that stuff out," She took his hand.   
"What do you say Xander, in the market for a Slayer-slash-girlfriend?"  
  
Xander looked as if he was giving it extensive thought, "Well, what kind of financing do I get?"  
  
Buffy smirked, "Low rate, I'd say eighty to ninety percent of your total income, plus flowers and   
candy. That and eternal worship."  
  
"Hmm, reasonable so far. How's the warranty package?"  
  
"I offer a five year, five thousand 'I love you Buffy,' full service plan."  
  
"Sounds like we can make a deal. You draw up the paperwork and I'll stop by your office to   
sign."  
  
Willow laughed and pretended to wipe at a tear, "That was so beautiful and romantic, I love when   
young couples talk contracts."  
  
The four laughed, and Xander forgot all his troubles for a night. He finally had his soulmate, so   
maybe the cycle of pain could be broken.  
  
***  
  
Two months had passed, Xander's parents were divorced, and his father was serving a jail term.   
Xander and his mother were in counseling still and doing quite well. They had decided to move   
out of their house. They were moving into a smaller house, down the block from Buffy's home.  
  
Today the gang was helping with the moving. Xander loaded a steamer trunk into Oz's van, most   
his of things were going over this time, with the dishes and his mom's stuff going in the first trip,   
and the final trips saved for the furniture and the fridge. Xander ran back inside, it was still cold   
for March and he wasn't wearing a coat.   
  
He walked through the kitchen on the way to the basement and stopped when he saw it. He felt a   
hand slide into his back pocket, in an almost Pavlovian response, he lifted his left arm to allow   
Buffy to nestle up beside him. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Xander pointed with his chin towards the living room, Buffy looked out there to see Giles talking   
with the former Mrs. Harris. That was not so odd, what was odd was the distance between them,   
there wasn't much. Giles apparently made a funny comment because she laughed, and then   
touched Giles arm. Buffy watched with fascination, Xander's mom was hitting on Giles, the   
"Eww Factor," was rising every second.  
  
She looked up to see Xander's jaw tense when Giles leaned down and said something in his   
mother's ear. "Look at it this way, he could be your Step-Father." She smiled.  
  
"You're not helping me Dear." Dear was Xander's unhappy term of endearment, he used it when   
he was losing an argument. Then suddenly, he smirked. "Well, of course that'll eventually make   
him your Father-in-law. Look at that, silver lining found." He kissed Buffy on the forehead and   
walked down the stairs to help Willow and Oz pack.  
  
Buffy watched them with the implications of Giles the in-law, settling in. "Well, I guess Xander   
and I will just have to live in sin." She then followed him down the steps.  
  
***  
  
With the moving of items and furniture done, Willow and Oz left. Giles and Xander's mother   
were unpacking some kitchen items while Buffy and Xander were in the finished basement   
bedroom unpacking his things. Buffy took in the area from her seat on his bed while she played   
with Xander's keys. "This is a lot better then your old basement Xander."  
  
Xander tacked up a Korn poster, he turned around. "I don't know, I miss that whole 'hole in the   
ground' feel the old place had. I thought it was kind of romantic."  
  
Buffy just laughed, "Oh yeah that great view of your water heater was soooo sexy."  
  
"That never stopped you from sneaking over in the middle of the night and sliding in through my   
window."  
  
"What can I say? It's a small price to pay for some quality 'Xander time.'"  
  
Xander nodded, "Yes, I am that great aren't I?"  
  
Buffy sighed sadly, "Sadly no, my standards are just really low."  
  
"Funny, but hey this basement has a door. No more sneaking and sliding through windows for   
you. But I will miss the view of you sliding in through the window. Sometimes that was all it   
took to get me ready. Especially that time your belt got caught, and you got stuck…" She had   
captured his mouth to silence him.   
  
She pulled away reluctantly, "That's plenty of information, besides Giles and your mom are   
upstairs. Speaking of which, we're done down here, we should go upstairs and help them."   
  
She dragged him to his feet, when Xander noticed her wrist. "Buffy?"  
  
She started walking to the stairs, "Hmm?"  
  
"You know my lucky Tweety watch that Willow gave me for my twelfth birthday? The one that I   
*lost* last week?"  
  
Xander could only see the back of her head, but with her hair pulled back he could see her ears   
redden slightly, "Yes?"  
  
He pulled her to him, and breathed right into her ear as he whispered, "You're a thief."  
  
She turned slightly and looked at him through the corner of her eyes, "Am I in trouble?" Xander   
nodded. "A punishment type trouble?" Another nod, "What do you have mind?"  
  
"I was thinking a pants down spanking… but I'd enjoy it and wouldn't be able to say the old line   
about this hurting me more than it hurts you. So I figured," His hand slid to her sides, "I'd tickle   
you 'til you begged for mercy." He began tickling her and Buffy yelped in surprise. She bolted   
up the stairs with Xander close behind. Reaching the top of the stairs and entering the kitchen,   
Buffy had stopped and Xander collided with her, "Given up, eh..." He stopped when he saw his   
mother kissing Giles, his mother was KISSING Giles! "MOM!"  
  
The older couple sprang apart, both turning bright red, Giles stepped forward and began to   
explain, "X-Xander, I… well… I can explain. Your… mother and I, we were talking and she's a   
very interesting, and attractive woman."  
  
"Stop, you're talking about my *mother.*" He closed his eyes to compose himself, "I'm going to   
say the same thing you told Buffy and I when you caught us. 'Use at least a minimal amount of   
discretion, for while you may enjoy each other, others might be offended.' C'mon Buffy, let's go   
get a pizza, and leave the lovebirds alone. We'll be back with dinner, don't get too 'involved' with   
each other. A kiss is one thing, but if I find you guys doing other stuff, I'll blow a head gasket."   
He grabbed his and Buffy's coat along with his mom's keys, and held the door for Buffy. He   
waved as he closed the door.  
  
Buffy looked at him, with respect and surprise showing on her face. "Wow Xand. I'm impressed,   
I thought you were going to flip out for a minute there." Xander started to giggle, the giggle   
increased in intensity to a wild laughter. Maybe Buffy spoke too soon? "Xander? Sweetie?"   
  
Xander finally managed to calm down, "Did you see the look on Giles face, I've never seen him   
that red, oh that was priceless. And I tell ya, I've always wanted to give the lecture instead of   
receiving it."   
  
"You're not upset?" He kissed her hand, and shook his head, "And you're not flipping out?"   
Once again, Xander merely shook his head, "Good. Cause, I think that they looked cute   
together." She pulled him towards the car, "C'mon let's get that Pizza, then we can pull Giles   
aside and give him that speech my mom gave you when we started seeing each other. We can   
make sure he make's your mom an 'Honest woman.'" She finished with her mother's words to   
Xander those weeks ago.  
  
"Buffy, that's my mom, don't even imply that's she has ever, or will ever have sex."  
  
Buffy looked at him oddly, "Excuse me, but she's had to have sex at least one time, how do you   
think she had you?"  
  
"Immaculate Conception."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Awfully high on yourself, aren't you Xander?"  
  
Xander pulled her to him, "Yep, that's why you love me, isn't it?"  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Xander's neck, "It just might be. That or your butt, I don't   
know."  
  
Xander smirked, "Bite me." It was now an old joke between them.  
  
She laughed and said her part, "Already did, and had to say, I enjoyed it."  
  
"C'mon, let's go get Pizza."  
  
***  
  
Giles watched the young couple share a kiss, then get into the car to go buy dinner for the four of   
them. He was happy for them, Buffy was the daughter he never had and Xander was like his   
protégé almost like a son, even when they were with other people they were together, soulmates   
bound since birth, not by any magic or by the Hellmouth, but by their own choosing. They chose   
to find each other and come together. He felt arms wrap around him. "Should we tell them we've   
been dating since Joyce introduced us?"  
  
Giles smiled, it had been a month since Joyce Summers had introduced him to Maggie Sinclair,   
formally Maggie Harris. "Probably, but not now, let them digest this much first."  
  
"She's been so good to him. He's grown so much since he met you and Buffy, but she's changed   
him, given him back the hope that his… father… had taken away. I don't want to put undue   
pressure on you but you have done the same for me." Giles turned in her embrace.  
  
"Have I ever told you, that I love you?"  
  
She smiled through her tears, "No, that was the first time. I love you too."  
  
Giles reddened slightly, "That's… that's good, cause I intend to tell you more often."  
  
Giles placed a chaste kiss on her lips she smiled. "Come on, I want to be finished unpacking   
when they get back with dinner." Giles followed Maggie out into the living room, he was sure   
Xander and Buffy would pump them for information later, but like Buffy and Xander, he was   
willing to go through questioning, because he had found someone who could make him happy.  
  
That's really all he or anyone else could ask for anyway.  
  
--The End--  



End file.
